


Breakeven

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gender Issues, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Police Officer Natasha, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t crying, not for something as stupid as being dumped. It was just, his eyes were watery. Nothing serious. It hurt to imagine that he and Nat would never be together again. Because, who was he kidding? He was an asshole, full of problems…</p><p>Rogers pulled him into a hug and whispered. “Don’t give up on it yet, Bucky. She likes you, or you two would have never started dating in first place.”</p><p>He was right, James didn’t want to give up. However, what could he do? </p><p>“What do I do Rogers? I have no idea how to bring her back…”</p><p>“I’ll help you find a way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, lovelies!  
> Behold my new thingy! Hope you like it ;)

_“There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are  
dreamt of in your philosophy.” - Hamlet (1.5.166-7), Hamlet to Horatio_

 

There was no certain explanation as to why that had happened, between wars and climate changes so drastic that all humanity was almost extinct… Actually, for centuries, it was believed this had always been the destiny of humanity. 

However slowly, deep changes took place, everything for "the good of the species". It was needed that humans reproduced faster, all other aspects of life taking the imaginary backseat to survival. For too much time to be counted, people (if one could still call most of them that) had one focus.

Then things begun falling to place once more. 

Society changed after seemingly eternal stagnation. Some concepts disappeared, others resurfaced. All around Earth, standing cultures rebuilt themselves - though broken glass can never be glued together just the same as before.

Amongst other things, the ability to generate children took a whole new meaning. Those who could bear the new generations within themselves - being male or female of little consequence - were at first regarded as needing of protection, therefore fragile. To the wicked mind, vulnerable. Passive of honor as well as of assault.

But even evolution has its loopholes and everything human, if nothing else, is not fail proof. In times past when reproduction was all that mattered, still a certain group of rare beings was produced - one small percentage of the population - that consisted completely of unfertile individuals: alpha females. Useless to the species then society, which couldn’t deal with them, except keeping them out of the way. 

What would happen, though, when one decided that she was not going to lay low only because she had been told to do so? Well, maybe she would do a small revolution - which might not change the world, but what is the ocean without its droplets.

 

 

 

Present

 

Bucky wasn’t sure why he had decided to do this. 

At the time it had seemed like a really good idea to bring Natasha do meet his ‘family’ and just rub on their faces that he could date a beautiful and amazing woman, that he didn’t have to wait for an alpha man who'd want to fuck him until he was pregnant.

He was therefore surprised when she got up, angry, took her purse and left without even sparing a second glance at him. He didn’t understand what he had done to piss her off so much. He got up too, whispering to his parents, “I’ll check how she is.” He didn’t need to give them any explanations whatsoever, but he didn’t want any of them following him either.  
The red-haired was walking forcefully calm towards the car, not looking back when he called her, only stopping when he held her arm.

“Nat, I’m sorry.” Even if he wasn’t sure why she was angry - he hadn’t done anything that hadn’t been done to Steve and Peggy a thousand times already, after all. He just couldn’t get why she was so mad at him. Her tightly pressed lips and the cold look on her eyes scared him - never had Bucky imagined she could be like that towards him.

“Please… I’m sorry, Nat.”

“Don’t call me that.” She sounded even colder, setting free from his touch and glaring at him.

He stepped away, surprised. Natasha took a deep breath and started speaking, her voice low so only the two of them could hear whatever was being said. “I’m not a trophy, something for you to show off. I understand you have problems, Bucky, but what you did tonight… It was just pathetic. You acted like one of those morons we hate so much.”

He didn’t know what to say, because he knew she was right, but it just wasn’t something James wanted to admit out loud. He hadn’t thought she would be that offended by his actions. He looked down, wanting to tell her everything would be okay, that she shouldn’t mind. They didn’t matter for her, they were nothing but idiots. She was perfect, too perfect for him sometimes. She was everything he needed, but deep down he knew Natasha was more than he deserved. So the man stayed silent.

“What’s the fucking problem with being an omega, James?! I’m no better than you.”

“Yes, you are.” He whispered, because that was the truth. That only made her more furious, though, and a furious Natasha was the scariest thing someone could see in their life.

“I do not wish to speak to you until you’ve understood what everyone is trying to tell you.” Her voice was still cold and she pushed him away, opening the car to retrieve her leather jacket and giving him one last sad look before walking away. He did not move, too sad to see her leaving - sadder than he should be, considering this outcome could’ve been expected.

Since when would a successful, beautiful alpha like her stay matched to and idiot, rebellious omega like him? He glanced back at his parent’s house, only to find all of them watching with the same look of disapproval they always had when it came to Bucky, and this time they weren’t even wrong.

Things had started so well… Now, he just wanted to hit something.

 

January (11 months earlier)

 

He wasn’t in a very good mood.

The day at work had been crappy, but most days were like that. He worked at his father’s (he hated to think of the man like that, but that was their relation) repair shop -which for someone like him was definitely not a dream job, even though he liked the profession. 

He lived alone in a small apartment not so far from there, about which his dad was always complaining. He believed it wasn’t right for him, that he should at least live with Steve. The thing is, he did not want to live with Rogers - they were great friends and he kind of admired his friend (when the blonde was not busy being the little perfect omega man his parents had taught him to be) but Bucky just didn’t want to fuck up the other's cute and organized life.

James refused to do what most omega's were taught to - he walked proudly, his head up, giving a 'what the fuck you want?’ look at every old-fashioned motherfucker that stared down at him. His thing was fighting, but people like him weren't accepted in the army.

Heading out to the bus stop on the late afternoon, he thought about how he'd probably stay alone at home tonight, watching some random baseball game and relaxing. That was until his cellphone rang and the man answered it with an eye roll.

“Hello.” He said, almost sighing.

“Hello, Bucky.” Steve’s voice made him smile, the other man sounded happy, and that was always good.

“Hi, Rogers. So, what’s up?” He smirked.

“It’s just I was thinking if you wanted to go out and have a beer.” It was hard to believe that the blonde finally wanted to do something fun that wasn’t going to the cinema (God, how much Steve loved going to the cinema).

“You? Inviting me for a beer? What has happened to our good guy Steve?”

His friend laughed at him from the other side of the line. “Just had kind of a tough day at the hospital… And well, you're my best friend and it is your duty to listen to me when I want to talk about how my day was.”

“Is Peggy coming with us?” He asked, standing in the bus stop now.

“No, she had some cocktail party to go to with her girlfriend.”

“Remind me to send in a formal complain about Miss Potts stealing Carter from us.” He missed hanging out with the soldier, who had always been great and just ignored what they were. To her, he and Steve were Troublemakers, even if the title didn’t suit Rogers that well. But someone in their group had to have a social life, and she was dating another beta woman that had to attend to all those parties because of her job as a personal assistant of some rich jerk. Nothing against Potts herself, the woman seemed nice from what Peggy told them, but he still felt a bit left behind sometimes.

Steve laughed a bit more. “Sure.”

“Are we meeting at the usual place?” People like them did need some sort of stability, at least know the bartender and the bar owner in case something bad happened. Not that he and Steve couldn’t kick some major ass if necessary, it was just good to know someone would back you up and not kick your knees.

“Yes, see you there in… Fifty minutes.” He completed, making a sign for the coming bus to stop. He wondered, as usually, why in Hell had he decided to live so far from everyone.

“Right. Bye, Bucky.”

“See ya, Steve.”

He climbed on the bus and pushed the cellphone back into his pocket. The driver was a cute lady, to which winked at as he paid - she rolled her eyes and didn’t pay attention to his flirting. James had to stand, the bus not much crowed but enough so that he felt stared at - these motherfuckers always acted like they had never seen an unbounded omega walking around. Bucky gave a nasty look to every fucker around him.

The bar was closer to Steve’s apartment, far from Midtown - where Bucky worked and where the three of them had grown up. He put the earplugs in his ears and chose some music to play.

Luckily enough, there wasn’t any heavy traffic, and besides the sly looks no one tried anything. When he finally got out of the bus it was one hour after the call. The bar was three blocks from there, a small place that he, Peggy an Steve came to since they were old enough to drink (actually, just James and Peggy, Steve was dragged along even if he was still twenty and, in his words, “it was still illegal”).

He entered the place with his flirty smirk on his face. It didn’t take long for him to find Steve, seating on a table in the corner, drinking a glass of black beer. Bucky walked towards him and touched the blonde’s shoulder in a kind of teasing way and kissed his cheek, just to annoy even more. Steve startled and almost punched him.

“Oh my Gosh, Bucky! You scared me.”

The dark-haired only laughed and pulled a chair sitting near him. “So, Rogers, am I late?”

“Well…A bit. But since it is you, Barnes, I’ll not complain.”

“It’s not my fault if you decided to live so fucking far.”

The waiter came and James ordered a glass of whiskey and some French fries for them to eat. He could now sense a group of alphas staring at them and had an idea as of how to make those idiots stay away. “So, how was your day?” He asked, touching Steve’s hand.

The blue eyes went down to their hands and, when he looked up, there it was, the famous ‘I give up on you’ look. But he did not take the hand away which made James smile even more. It was great when his friend decided to go along with his plans.

“Well… Sort of rough.” He took a sip of his beer. “Doctor Ross that usually works with me in trauma started her license today.”

“Oh… She’s pregnant right? You told me that last month I think.”

“Yeah.” The blonde gave him a faint smile. Bucky knew that smile, the same smile Steve always had when he was thinking about kids and family. The mechanic just couldn’t get it - Rogers was the kind of guy that could be respected just for his looks, if things were different Steve could even have been a Captain in the army. But they couldn’t join the army, they weren’t trustworthy enough… Imagine if they went into heat in the middle of the battlefield? The others soldiers couldn’t possibly be the ones to blame if something happened. Bucky had heard that crap when he’d tried to enlist. Because of shit like that Steve was a nurse, not a freaking Captain or even a doctor (which was what he’d really wanted). Nevertheless, even when people just fucked up all his chances to be someone in life, Steve would just calmly be thinking about having kids.

The waiter came back and put theirs orders on the table, alongside with another glass of black beer and one of whiskey. Bucky raised one of his eyebrows, confused, and Steve said sounding apologetic. “We didn’t ask for more drinks.”

The boy gave a smile and gave a quick glance to the group of men that James had noticed earlier. “They paid for it, and told me to ask if they could join you.”

Steve averted his eyes uncomfortably, but Bucky was just damn tired of this shit. He gave a serious look to the waiter, but didn’t lash out - he was clearly new to the bar or else he would have never done it. Anyone who worked there long enough knew that something like that could cause trouble. James knew it was not the boys fault and that the men weren’t being aggressive, but he was pissed anyway.

“And you will tell them this: we are not interested in their company, and never will be. Me and my boyfriend are doing just fine together.” He tried not to shout, not to be too angry. Steve held his hand stronger and whispered between his teeth.

“Please, Bucky… Let’s just ignore it.”

“It begins like this Steve, and they end up trying to drag us to the bathroom.”

“They won’t… Just relax.”

 

 

Natasha was angry. She was not having the best of nights.

The usual jerks were flopping around with their big cases, murders and other stuff, while she and Clint were stuck with a bunch of drunken fights and break-ins. They had never been given an interesting case. never been given an interesting case. She sat on her desk and spared a quick glance at Barton, who was coming in with their coffee. The female officer sighed and ran her fingers through her hair - it was late at night and, though she wasn’t tired, the files on her desk sure gave a boring prediction for the rest of her hours.

“Here, Nat.” The man gave her a cup of black strong coffee and pulled his chair to sit closer. “What do you wanna look up?”

“I’m thinking about the break-in in the Cooper’s residence.” She wasn’t very excited about any of it, they would find out who did it in less than two hours anyway. The word was that she and her partner were probably the two most well-prepared officers in the whole freaking police department, but they were stuck in lesser positions. Because he was an omega and she was an alpha. Because in truth they felt threatened by them, and how pathetic that was.

“So, we know it happened between two and four in the morning. Someone broke in while they were asleep, took their computer and electronic equipment, but was silent enough not to wake them.”

“Then again, Mrs. Cooper is kind of deaf.”

They were discussing technicalities when three men entered the station, their scents demanding her attention. Two stressed out and scared omegas, sweating and definitely unbounded. Her eyes focused on them as well: a taller one with long blond hair and wearing expensive clothing that looked like an alpha, but she couldn’t capture such new smell (and she knew every scent of the dicks that worked with her). He sported some bruises, but seemed mostly okay.

The same couldn’t be said for the two with him. Especially one that hooked her attention more than he should have. The smaller of them – but still taller than her - had dark hair and was holding his left arm like it was broken, his t-shirt was old and it was torn like someone had tried to rip it off. Nevertheless, even if his image was not exactly full of dignity, he didn’t look down. He was being assisted to walk by a taller and bigger man, who was roughed up as well but didn’t seem really hurt. Natasha’s eyes went back to the dark-haired, who talked looking straight into the face of the officer in charge of the reception desk.

“We were assaulted and want to press charges. I request an omega officer, and I swear to god that if any funny alpha tries to talk shit to me, I’m kicking his ass.”

The officer was scared and didn’t know how to react. She looked at Clint for a second before the two of them got up and walked towards the reception desk. Most of the officers in this department were old-fashioned jerks, wouldn’t know how to deal with a man like the one they had here today. She touched the young officer’s shoulder and pointed with her head that he should leave. Then she turned her blue eyes to the disheveled man and spoke calmly.

“Good night. What kind of assault happened?” He looked uneasy at them for a couple of seconds (not hard to deduce the reason, for if she could smell him he could smell her as well). “Nothing to worry, Detective Barton is our only omega officer. And I’m…” She couldn’t give them any reason for them to trust her right now, but a bit of honesty couldn't hurt. “Not a complete jerk. Can’t give you any good reasons to why you should accept my presence, besides the fact that I’m a competent officer and Barton’s partner for years.” 

“That’s enough for me.” The blond man helping the dark haired said, sounding calm enough and confident. Which was great, the last thing those two needed were the nonsensical threats being made around. “On the assault, we were attacked in a dark alley a couple streets from here, they... Tried to do what most …” He blushed fiercely before saying the next word. “Bastards try when they don’t get a welcoming response.” Great, a bunch of assholes had tried to gang rape them. It was because of dicks like those men that all alphas got the fame of being uncontrolled fucking machines.

Clint took the lead, just in case. “So, first I need you to come with me to give a full statement, nothing troublesome. It will only take a while because I’m the only omega officer, unless you guys have no problem with a beta, we've got plenty of those here.” He was serious, but polite, in a Clint way.

“I have no need for a special officer.” The tallest of the three said. She was relieved she wouldn’t just have to seat down and wait while Clint had all the fun of taking statements and finding out exactly what the fuck had happened.

“I requested it mostly for Steve, he’s a good kid and I don’t want any jerks hitting on him. His dad would be pissed if I let that happen.” The troublesome one - and wasn't it time for names already? - spoke again, at the same time seeming to tease the blonde – Steve – and give a warning to the third part of the unfortunate communion.

“Well, if that’s the case. I’ll get the statement of Mr… Steve and Detective Romanov can take care of you.” He turned to the taller one. “And we can then both talk to you, Mister…”

“Barnes. James Barnes.” He had now a half-smile directed at Natasha. He couldn’t actually be… Flirting with her, could he? She didn’t change the blank expression she had, but internally she let a small grin fill her mind. 

The three accompanied the two officers to the secluded rooms - luckily, this had not been a busy night. Steve seemed really calm - he wouldn’t be any trouble, probably happy to let the law handle it. However, James looked more troublesome, not that she particularly had a problem with it - he would be amusing at least. And the third man… She just was trying to understand how he fit in the equation. 

After leaving Barton to deal with his, she led the remaining blonde to another room and sat across from him, paperwork at hand. 

“Good night.”

“Good Night to you too M’lady. Even if I’m pretty sure the night could have been much more enjoyable if both of us didn’t have to meet.” She noted that he talked different and had an accent. Also gave a small nod, agreeing with him. 

“Please, say your name for the records.”

“Thor Christopher Borson.” She wrote that down, Borson… that name was not completely strange for her. 

“Nationality?” Natasha didn’t suppose he was American.

“Swedish.” He had a polite smile playing on his lips, resting both of his hands on the table. His knuckles were hurt from beating someone… Probably the guys that attacked the two other men. 

“Let’s begin; can you state what’s your relationship with the two men that came with you to the station?”

“None. I had never seen them before tonight.” That was weird. Could this (if memory served her) rich boy be playing the Good Samaritan in order to take one of the other two to bed? It wouldn’t be the first time she saw something like that happen. 

“And what happened tonight?”

The man relaxed and began speaking, still looking at her eyes. “I was coming back from a… private visit to a… friend of mine, Sif Alexander. In a nearby neighborhood. However, during my path back home I unfortunately – or fortunately, considering I was of help in the events tonight – got lost and ended up on this neighborhood. When I was about to take a cab in order to return home, I heard suspicious noises and decided to check what was happening. That’s when I saw the conflict.”

“Can you describe what you saw?”

He looked down for a split second, before speaking again. “Mister Steve was trying to break free from the grip of two men that looked like truckers… They were trying to pin him down but he was giving them a hard time. The other one, James – I guess that’s his name – was being held against the wall by another guy with his arm pressed to his back, twisted in a way I believe it could only mean it’s broken. You ought to take him to receive medical care afterwards.”

Natasha still wasn’t sure if she believed his story. “And what did you do?”

“What any person with morals would, helped them out of the situation.” Thor was serious, like he couldn’t understand why someone would do anything else. The female officer finished writing down his testimony.

“Can you give more details?”

“Sure. First I pulled the guy who was twisting Mister James’ arm – He seemed to be the one needing more assistance - after …” He bit his lower lip, a bit nervous. “I took one of the guys trying to assault Mister Steve, pushed him against a wall holding him by his neck and told him to get lost…Not before I punched him a couple of times. The coward ran as fast as he could. Mister James got rid of the one that was hurting him, something I must compliment. And Mister Steve did the same with the guy still trying to pin him down. Both men that joined me today are remarkably strong and most likely were caught off guard, or else I doubt anyone would be able to overcome them. After that, I asked if they needed my assistance in coming to the station and Mister Steve said he did, so I escorted them here.”

“All of that in good faith only?” She was a bit skeptical about this whole acting of him.

“Yes.” She held his gaze, still unconvinced.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Instead of the denial Natasha had expected, he only gave a bigger smile and looked away, blushing slightly. “Mister Steve is definitely awe inspiring, but I guess it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to make any advances right now. I don’t want him to believe I was only interested in taking him to bed.”

“I see. Thanks for your statement. I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait until we finish gathering all statements before you can leave.”

“No problem whatsoever, my lady.”

Natasha gave a nod and then headed outside. The two major jerks of the station - Detectives Von Doom and Osborn - were stood by the mirrored glass looking at James. She didn’t like it, so she went to stand next to them.

“What’s so amusing that made the two of you crawl out of your hole?”

The man inside of the room was sitting, had removed his torn t-shirt and was accessing the damage made seeming upset. He didn’t even glance at the window, but he probably knew there was someone watching him (for he put the jacket over his bare skin, as if trying to hide himself from view). Von Doom averted his eyes to her and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re doing same as you, Romanov. Enjoying the view.”

She felt sick just of standing near to those nasty bastards, but she didn’t say a word - they weren’t doing anything illegal, just pathetic. Clint came and nudged her shoulder after a few minutes.

“So, what did you get from our Viking friend?” He asked, his voice low so only the two of them could grasp his words.

“He claims he met them by accident, and helped them out of good faith, didn’t feel like he was lying. I don’t even know if he knows how to.”

Clint gave her a half-smile before sighing. “Rogers – that’s Steve’s last name, by the way – told me he and Mister Barnes were having some drinks after work and that they were walking back to Rogers’ apartment when these guys jumped them.”

“Right. Let’s go in now.” She said, taking a deep breath and opening the door, followed by Clint. James looked at them and gave a half-smile.

 

Present

James parked outside of the apartment building still looking down. He couldn’t go to the apartment he was sharing with Natasha, not even to take his stuff. He didn’t want to see her right now, she would still be angry. And the apartment was hers to begin with. But he needed to sleep somewhere, and his parents’ house would be no good – it already had been hell to tell them he was leaving (George and Jake laughed, while Hamal said “Well, I guess she wasn’t that of an alpha” and Bucky wanted to rip his heart off), his father just looked like he expected that and his… “mother” (he hated to use that term when thinking about Joe) just looked miserable. He walked James to the car and kissed his forehead.

Now, he got out of the car and locked it. There was a small chance his friend wouldn’t take him in tonight, but James just ignored it. He rang the interphone, calling up Steve’s apartment. After a not so long while someone picked it up.

“Good Night…” He sounded like he had ran a marathon.

“Hey, Steve… It’s Bucky. Can I stay with you tonight?” He felt humiliated just for asking this.

“Bucky? What happened?” There was worry in his voice.

“Nat, she… I screwed up things with her…. Please, Steve… I don’t want to talk about this right now. Can I come up?”

“Sure. I’ll be waiting for you.” He heard the sound of the door being unlocked, entered the building and climbed up the stairs – who the fuck lived in an apartment building with no elevator. When he arrived at the third floor, he could see Steve standing on his doorway, wearing some old sweatpants. 

His friend looked worried and pulled James closer. The dark-haired couldn’t help but to notice his hair was messy and he his lips looked a bit swollen. Bucky entered his friend’s home, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. Only to find an unwanted – at least for him – guest in the living room. Thor was there as well, wearing jeans and a black tank top. He sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. “Sorry guys, I’ll leave…”

“No need to step out James, I’ll leave. You are in need of Steven’s company.” The Swedish said, getting up and retrieving his jacket. Bucky felt really uncomfortable seeing the two of them all lovey-dovey, watching as Thor kissed Steve softly and caressed his face, both men whispered things (that the mechanic was happy he did not hear). After the guy was gone, the shorter of the two omegas sat on the couch, looking at his friend a touch embarrassedly.

“I didn’t want to bother you, Steve.” 

The nurse sighed and sat near his friend, patting his shoulder. “We weren’t doing anything we can’t continue some other time. Right now, I’m more worried about whatever happened between you and Natasha.”

“I was stupid, Steve. That’s it. I never deserved someone like her and tonight I proved it by taking her to meet my family like she was some trophy wife. She was pissed, and… Broke up with me. Said she just wants to talk to me after I get what everyone is trying to tell me, whatever that is…”

“That you don’t have to be ashamed of being an omega.” The blonde said, his look full of pity and his voice of sadness.

“Something like that.” 

He wasn’t crying, not for something as stupid as being dumped. It was just, his eyes were watery. Nothing serious. It hurt to imagine that he and Nat would never be together again. Because, who was he kidding? He was an asshole, full of problems…

Rogers pulled him into a hug and whispered. “Don’t give up on it yet, Bucky. She likes you, or you two would have never started dating in first place.”

He was right, James didn’t want to give up. However, what could he do? 

“What do I do Rogers? I have no idea how to bring her back…”

“I’ll help you find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!  
> Well, first of all, thanks for reading my baby. this is the first time I write het stuff and it's also my first try on a/b/o dynamics (something I like really freaking much to work with). It's unusual to see an ab/b/o fic which is het (believe me I know), but I wanted to explore other parts of this area.  
> And well, I'm actually proud of how I dealt with everything in this little verse. I hope you guys stick with us.  
> See ya  
> Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

_Present_

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm shower the best she could.

Natasha was still angry – not as much as she was back at James’ family's house – and she needed to punch something (or kill someone, that would do just fine too). She knew it was useless to feel like this, but James had been getting to her nerves for almost two months now. Ever since that day in Clint’s house.

The red-haired rested her forehead against the tiles, trying to calm down. Why having a relationship had to be so hard? She really liked Barnes and there weren’t many people she had true feelings for. Why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes? Why couldn't he see what she saw? That made her so frustrated. After a long while she opened her eyes and turned off the water.

She stepped out of the shower and took one of the towels, only noticing it was Bucky’s when she was already drying her body. She sighed and threw the towel away, taking hers instead. Natasha was kind of hoping the man would show up. Yeah, she had broken up with him, but she was still worried when he didn’t come home. With someone as stubborn as him you can never be too careful. The detective couldn't count the amount of times she had to stop him from getting into trouble. She put on her panties and an old gray t-shirt before sitting on bed and picking up her cell.

 _“Need to talk to you. Please call. NR”_ Was the small text to Clint. It sure was late, but she kind of hoped he wasn't asleep yet. There was no one who would understand her as he did… Well, maybe her mother, but she was out of question right now.

There was no response. Well, he couldn't always be there for her like he used to be back in college… He was married now. Bruce and Betty had a baby - they too didn't need her calling to bring them problems. Pepper was a nice person to talk to, but she lived with Peggy and the detective was not in the mood to see any of her ex’s (that was a harsh word) friends…. That left only one person she could call. Not that she was particularly happy to think about calling him, but in theory he was her friend. And Natasha didn't mind to interrupt whatever he was doing. The woman let herself fall back onto the bed, while dialing and kind of hoping he wouldn't pick it up.

“Natasha, what an amazing surprise!” Tony didn't even let it ring twice. She closed her eyes, already regretting her decision.

“Hello, Stark…”

“What happened? You would never call unless the world was about to end.” She just hated his inability to be discrete sometimes.

“You know what? Forget it Stark…”

“Sorry, Natasha. Come on, don’t be so fussy. Do you want me to go there?”

“No need to.”

“I’m going anyway. See you soon.” And he hung off. She closed her eyes and let her arm fall over her tired eyes.

 

_January(11 months before)_

James couldn't help to think she was awesome. Never in his life had he met an alpha female – he heard of them but they were so rare he didn't actually think he would ever meet one. He would be happier if his arm didn't hurt so freaking much; those assholes had to break his freaking arm. The female detective – Romanoff was her last name, that much he could remember – was the first to question.

“Please state your name for the record.”

“James Barnes.”

The male officer was the next to speak. “Age?”

“Thirty years old. Mechanic before you ask.” He kind of hoped they didn't make him repeat his status and didn't ask any stupid questions.

“Right.” She was the one to take the leadership position – what else could he expect of her anyway? – and stared coldly and him. “Can you please tell us what happened tonight.”

“Well… I was going home when Steve called me and asked if we could go and have a beer. It would be in our usual place so we didn't expect to have any trouble. But you know how some jerks are, they just can’t see two men in a bar talking and having fun that they assume they need company.”

The male detective sighed – he knew what that was like – as the other continued his statement. “I should have known that a good boy like Steve would call too much attention, especially after I turned them down for him. We stayed there until almost midnight, and then went on foot to Steve’s place, because no fucking way I was taking a taxi to my place. And out of freaking nowhere these… three. I guess they were three guys jumped at us. Bad for them, me and Steve are not two defenseless omegas just waiting to get in trouble.”

Bucky could see she was amused, even if not smiling. He ended up smirking and leaning closer, not parting his eyes from hers. “We kicked some ass, but then some dude kicked me on the back of my knees and twisted my arm until it broke. Then tried to rip off my t-shirt. Successfully. He pressed me against the wall, and started…Whispering stuff.” James looked away, biting his lower lip - he hadn't thought about the things the guy had said until now. It was the usual crap, but James was kind of drunk and it affected him more than it should.

“I’m sorry, Mister Barnes, but you have to tell us what he said.”

He took a deep breath. _“What’s a bitch like you doing on the street without a collar? Relax, I’ll fuck you good until you have some puppies growing inside you. By the time I’m finished you’ll never want anything but a cock up your ass and cum in your mouth. Then, I’ll just drop you somewhere so others can see what a good little bitch you are.”_ The words felt bitter on his tongue. Was this the kind of thing someone once said to Rikki? Probably. But he did not wish to think about his sister now; he didn't want to consider that he and Steve might have ended up just like her. “After he said it, that big dude just pulled him off me. Some more fight and then he and Steve brought me here.” He just wanted to be out of here right now, he was feeling sick.

“I think that’s all for now, but someone will have to take you to a hospital to deal with your arm.” The red-haired said, getting up followed by her partner.

“If it’s not too much to ask, can one of you drive Steve home? I don’t believe he should be walking around alone this time of the night.” He was worried about him, Rogers was naive. James could get hurt, could deal with the things these guys said, not him.

“Let’s do this. Detective Romanoff will accompany you to the hospital and I’ll take your friend home, is that okay with you?”

He looked at the man, just to check if he was serious or only teasing. The guy wasn't looking at him, but at her, like wondering if she was okay with that. Bucky didn't really know what he should be doing, or even if flirting with her was wrong. He hadn't captured any omega's scent mixed with hers so he just believed she wasn't matched with anyone. But dude, those two acted like they knew each other better than anyone on earth. He didn't deal well with all that intimacy.

The woman broke eye contact first¸ and turned to him. “Do you have any problem with this?”

“Will you try to rape me, by any chance?” He was joking, but at the same time this was the most serious question. She actually smiled – only for a split second and it was barely noticeable, but he saw it nevertheless – before answering it.

“I guess you’ll have to take the shot.” And turned her back on him, already walking away. He could tell she was just being sassy, and he liked that. He closed his jacket the best he could before following her.

 

_Present_

She was asleep when the doorbell rang, dragging her out of some dreamless sleep. She got up and walked to the door still sleepy and opened it already saying.

“God, Bucky, I thought you were never coming back…”

But it wasn't James. It was Tony, who raised his eyebrows, looking her from head to toe. “Well, so that’s what happened… You and Bucky-boy had a fight.”

“Shut up, Stark.” She let him in, closing the door afterwards. The man was dressed as if he had just come from some fancy dinner - which was probably true.

“Want something to drink?” Natasha asked, walking towards the kitchen. He went after her and pulled a chair to sit on.

“Nothing. So, it must have been something big if you decided to call me.”

“Actually, you were the only one I knew I wouldn't care interrupting.” She said before having a glass of cold water. He removed his dark shades to really look at her. The red-haired knew she wasn't dressed as she normally would, but the truth was he wouldn't try anything… It was Tony, he respected her. There was silence, she had never been particularly good in sharing - Clint and Coulson knew her enough to have that silent understanding, and Bucky would just make everything so easy, make her comfortable before waiting for her to open up. Stark though was none of them, he had been called and was waiting for her to talk. So that’s what she did.

“I… Kind of broke up with him.”

“Any particular reason?”

“It’s just that for the past… Weeks, he hasn’t been the same. He’s been insecure and jealous. For Christ sake, he acted like I was his fucking trophy wife today! I need respect. If I wanted another one of those fucking dicks I would date one. I started going out with James because he was different.” She had never talked so much around the billionaire, not even when she and Clint broke up or when her brother moved to Australia. It was just… She had never given him any chance. And now… Ironically, the only one who was there to listen to her was Anthony Fucking Stark.

“Can I say what I think?”

“Go ahead, it's not like I could stop you. Even if I tried.” She looked down, feeling so tired.

“I can’t say I understand you, because I really don’t. It gives me the creeps to see you like this, you’re not like this at all. You’re strong, determined and scary! But, I've been through something similar when me and Loki finally decided that we should date. Because yeah, we are two major assholes and jerks, I admit it. But right when we got out of the closet in the dating matter, he was acting like a spoiled brat – more than usual. I just couldn't get why the fuck he was acting like that. So I asked some time off.”

Natasha had never known this, but well… She'd had close to zero interest in Stark’s love life - he shared enough information during college for a lifetime.

“Pepper helped me figure it all out, what was happening. She told me that the reason could be that he just wasn't sure how to do this. I mean, for us is one thing, we like to be obeyed and respected – and don’t even try to say you don’t because I know you better – and we don’t know how to deal with the idea of objectification. They, on the other hand – and I say they because God knows how many times Loki’s dad acted like he was an omega – that’s what they grew up having to deal with, being judged by what they are or seem to be. And we gave them space to have some control… And well, they liked it because everybody likes respect. But that’s not the real deal; the real deal is that they don’t know how to deal with it. No one ever treated them right. So when they are confronted with reality – that not everyone will respect them and treat them like we do – they end up trying to grip us as tight as they can. And act like jerks on the process. Really, they are just scared... Or at least that's what Pepper - And I - believe.”

 

_January(11 months before)_

She parked not far from the entrance. The trip had been rather silent – James fell asleep in the passenger seat – but she didn't really mind it (the kid looked like he needed some sleep). She ended up taking Thor home before driving to the hospital – just silently hoping the dark-haired wouldn't wake up. She could get into real trouble if anyone found out she had taken a turn from her path, but she could totally see some smartass taxi drivers tricking the tall guy for some extra cash. Natasha sighed and checked for her gun and ID before calling him – without touching, it was the first rule when dealing with anyone.

“Mister Barnes, we have arrived.”

He jerked awake, which hurt – his face showed the pain even if he tried to hide it. The detective got out of the car and went to open the door for him - a void action, as he did it himself.

“No need, Detective.”

James scratched the back of his head, now looking at the hospital. “Will you stay or go back to the station?”

“I’ll just talk to your doctor and ask them to send the reports to the station, then I’ll go.”

He gave her a half-smile and begun walking. “Let’s get going, then.” Natasha turned on the car alarm before following.

He was handsome – she ought to admit it – and knew it. She walked beside him when they entered the hospital, where luckily there weren't that many people waiting for consultation. She couldn't stay here for long, lest there be any rumors going on in the department that she and the man besides her had had sex. It was enough of that with Clint.

The doctor took the man to do some exams, and she waited. This was the place where Betty worked, she had come here a couple of times to talk to doctors, pick the other woman up when Bruce couldn't, she had even come here when Clint thought he was pregnant back in their first months in college (He wasn't in the end, and they ended up drinking themselves into oblivion on his bed). Most nurses knew her, and were sweet and polite. Natasha waited in the hallway, thinking.

“Detective Romanoff?” A male voice called her and she turned to the doctor.

“Yes.”

“He asked for you to keep him company while we wait for the results.”

That confused her a bit, but why not? It shouldn't take long anyway. She nodded and would start walking towards the room when the doctor called her once more, looking nervous.

“What was it?” She didn't have time for this, he should be going to do the tests so she could leave and go do her job.

“I’m not sure if I should report this, but since it is a crime I think I’ll feel better if I tell you.” He whispered nervous.

“What is it?” Something was tickling in her mind telling her she should just shut him up and move. However, Natasha had always been too fond of acquiring new information for her own good.

“He has a scar in the waist area that didn't heal well, and that’s an indicator of illegal abortion.”

That surprised her. Not that she wasn't aware of illegal abortion clinics, nor that she didn't know some people did resort to them – Clint had explained to her sometimes it was the only option some teenagers had and she knew not everyone wanted kids. She never thought the decision to make it illegal was a smart one, everybody should be able to decide whether they wanted kids or not, nobody should be forced on having their rapist’s child either.

But it still wasn't something she could imagine herself going through - Natasha would never be able to have children, she couldn't have them because freaks like her weren't even supposed to exist. She had wanted a kid of her own, someone that would call her Mama, who she would teach how to speak Russian and how to fight. All these thoughts filled her mind and she closed her eyes, slowly going back to her controlled mind. The one that knew that, if the omega she had met went for something as dangerous as it, he ought to have a valid reason behind it - one that she would never know, and it wasn't her right to judge him for it.

“Thank you for reporting, Doctor. I must insist you keep this matter to yourself from here forth. I’ll deal with it.”

He looked relieved and walked away after murmuring “thank you.” The detective took a deep breath before heading to where James was. The man sat on one of the beds, his arm immobilized, wearing a t-shirt the hospital had provided him – which relieved her, for she wouldn't see the scar that way. When Barnes saw her, he gave a soft smile.

“I was almost believing you had left.”

“I should have.” She said, a bit too cold maybe - but it was the truth, she didn't need to be here. In fact, she didn't even know why she had agreed to this. Nevertheless, she pulled a chair to sit on.

“Ouch, that hurt… Anyway, sorry, never asked your name.” He was still lucidly flirting, which was amazing considering they probably drugged him with painkillers.

“Why would I tell you?”

“Because I’m a really nice guy and you know mine?”

She sighed and turned her gaze away from him. This entire situation made her uncomfortable. There was attraction, there was instinct and there was reality. The two first were pushing her in one direction, but Natasha just would not let go. She just couldn't go along with this flirting - not because he was not her type, but she just didn't want anyone else getting close to her. Every relationship she’d ever had had ended badly - and almost ruined her every non-romantic relationship in their way.  
Even if it was just casual messing around (she wasn't sure yet), she wouldn't do it if he was just another average dude that would be freaked out when he realized the alpha scent was hers not Clint’s. Although, he was doing that because she was an alpha. Stark always said she sucked when it came to reaction to flirting, Coulson almost agreed with him but was more specific: she only sucked when the person affected her. And great, once more she was overthinking things.

“My name is Natasha.” Her voice broke the awkward silence. She could see on the corner of her eyes that he was smiling.

“So…Natasha, would you like to go to the cinema with me on Friday?”

“I can’t, it wouldn't be ethic if I dated a victim.”

“Don’t think of me as a victim. I could have dealt with the jerks by myself. But Steve’s dad would always say ‘You need to report it, so in case things get nasty you can prove you don’t want it.’” He sounded fond of the man, and that was unexpectedly sweet. When the detective caught herself thinking about that, she wanted to go and drink some vodka and train her fighting skills. Instead, she sighed and looked at him.

“I don’t know if I should.”'

Before he had the chance to try and push the subject some more, a nurse came to take him to put proper plaster around his arm. The detective almost sighed in relief, but halted when he spoke once again.

“Wait for me. We gotta finish this talk.”

“Relax, I don’t think it would be decent not to give you a ride back home.” And for the first time in a lot of time she actually smirked.

When he was gone she took her cellphone and called Clint. If she was staying here, she had to tell him at least.

It didn't take long for him to answer. “Barton.”

She rested her back against the wall, reveling for a moment on how soothing it always was to hear his voice. “Hi, Clint.”

“Oh my God, Nat. I thought you had gone off to kill some idiots.”

“No, I’m at the hospital.”

“So, are you planning on coming back anytime tonight?”

“Yes. Is just-” She didn't know what to say to him, but he knew her well enough anyway.

“He called you to a date?” There was a pleasant surprise in his voice, like he was actually excited about this. “And what did you say to him?” He had lowered his tone of voice, and she could now hear him walking.

“That I couldn't date a victim. What do you think I would say, Clint?”

“Yes?” She hated when he started being sassy. Natasha knew that was a good thing (from him, a sign of trust, even), but gods, how that was annoying most times. “Come on, Nat, I could see that you thought he was hot. And you need some distraction.”

“He doesn't deserve to be used.”

“Natasha, I’m having none of this talk. Will you go on a date with him or let Tony set you up in another blind date?”

She didn't want to think about the last one Tony and Betty had set her up to, she literally broke the guy’s arm. She hated to fall into the stereotype of aggressive alpha, but that jerk got it coming. “I’ll give it a try…”

“Great. Remember, Nat, is only a date. If it doesn’t work, you don’t have to see him ever again.”

“Thanks, Barton.” Again, she might have been a bit too harsh with him, but she hated to feel talked into doing something. “I’ll probably need another half an hour out. Have to drive him home, don’t think it will be safe for him to go alone.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Nat?”

“Yes?”

“Please, try not to get too mad at me. I’m only trying to make sure you have some fun. Sometimes I think you don’t let yourself be ordinary.”

“I can’t be, Clint. Never was. See you in a few.” She hung up before he could say anything else. He knew how she felt, he also needed to constantly prove his worth. It was different, though. People like him were much more common than people like her. One omega male being stupid was just that, one. She had to represent a group that wasn't even that much of a unity (not at all, actually).

“Natasha?” James voice called her and she turned to him, as serious and cold as ever.

“Yes?” The man had his left arm plastered and looked slightly doped (which was strangely endearing).

“Have you thought about it?”

“You just won’t give up, will you?” She looked away when the doctor told her that there were no major injuries besides the arm, but she shouldn't ignore it, as he had seen injuries like that a lot recently. Great, serial rapists. James didn't listen to that part – he was talking to another doctor about how long he was keeping the thing on his arm – or she would have to worry about him going in an avenger mode after the guys.

She said her goodbyes to the doctor, and waited for the Barnes to come after her. He had a silly smile and linked his good arm on hers before they continued their way. She didn't like being touched and her first instinct was to break his other arm, but one look at his face and she knew he was not okay. Natasha just sighed instead.

“Where do you live, Mister Barnes?”

“Downtown Brooklyn…” He whispered before chuckling. There must be some joke she was not getting. When they got to her car, he rested his back against the door, turning to her.

“Please, I know this is pathetic and annoying, but it’s not that often that I meet a woman as beautiful and special… You can take your partner with us, I won’t mind really a threesome…But I want to see you again.”

She sighed, and took a pen from her suit’s pocket. Then wrote her number on his plaster, along with her name (in case he didn't remember).

“Call me when you’re not doped. And we can set a date and place.”

He smiled openly and she managed to manhandle him onto the back seat. She then took his wallet and checked his ID. In most Omegas’, there was an emergency address – the famous "if in heat, take to". This thing had to be useful for something.

He looked tired and rested his head against the window - she didn't give him twelve minutes before he passed out. Natasha closed the door and went to the driver’s seat.

Well, she couldn't say it had been an ordinary work night, and she was kind of glad for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I took a break from studying for my tests to post it)  
> I must say I didn't expect kudos and comments and bookmarks right away, but It made me a hell lot happier.  
> Please, feel free to leave comments, kudos, point out mistakes or say anything.
> 
> Yep, about Natasha, she doesn't have all that crazily heavy background, so she is a bit less stone cold. I hope it makes sense to you.
> 
> Yeah, I'll try posting once a week.
> 
> Kissus  
> See ya


	3. Chapter 3

Present

James woke up to the sound of Steve’s voice calling him.

He didn't want to open his eyes, because he was on Steve’s couch (not home) and he would have to go to work and face his father and brothers making comments. ‘There was no problem in failing, tough’, he said to himself, steeling for the day ahead. He then repeated all the things his friend had said to him last night: if he wanted Nat back, he was going to get used to the idea that he was what he was, and that this didn't say shit about who he was. And that people wouldn't stop being dumbasses only because he had a girlfriend who wasn't.

He opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. He was wearing Roger’s clothes – having not been looking forward to taking his things off the apartment he shared with her – as that would mean he wasn't coming back. It was childish, and if she wanted she could just throw everything in the garbage, but he hoped Natasha would let him try.

“Come on Bucky, you've got to go to work, don’t to give your dad another reason to complain.” The blonde was in the kitchen, probably making breakfast for them.

James got up and went to the bathroom, watching his face on the mirror. He looked like he cried the whole fucking night. Pathetic. Then, he walked to Steve’s room and put on some of his friend’s clothing. It felt weird against his skin and it didn't fit well, but it would do the job for today. At last, he went to the kitchen, where Steve was still in his sleep wear and drank a cup of coffee.

“Night shift today, Rogers?”

“Yes. Will you do it?”

“Yes. Can you deliver when you go to work?”

“Of course. Now, drink your coffee and get going.” He pushed a cup of coffee and a plate with toast to Bucky’s hand.

He didn't say another word just sighed and drank the coffee - he couldn't eat right now. His stomach still hadn't got over yesterday’s dinner. He took the car keys before heading to work.

This was the first day of their fight.

 

January(11 months before)

He wasn't in the best of moods when he took the subway on that Thursday (as he couldn't drive to work because of his arm). He had acted like a complete moron when talking to the detective. Well, it could've been worse - at least he had a phone number. But he didn't call her yet, and probably wouldn't. He was almost convinced she had only done it out of pity. When James finally arrived at his station, he was feeling twenty times less worthy of anything. The repair shop was a bit far from there, but he didn't mind walking. People in this neighborhood knew him - most didn't like him, but what could he do? He wasn't there to please anyone, and that included his family.

The shop was already open when he got there – great, now apart from the usual they would too complain he was late. Hamal was the only one on sight, behind the counter counting the money. He was the youngest of the “good sons”, the same age as James. He'd never actively engaged in any of the things the older ones said, but he had not once stopped them either. Not when they dressed Bucky in girl’s clothes and threw him on the street (not even a month after he arrived). Not when they teased and mocked him. Not when George’s team mates decided he was too pretty to be a virgin… He felt nauseated only to remember that.

“Bucky… What happened?” He almost sounded worried, but James knew better.

“It’s none of your business.” He avoided conversation and sighed. There was no reason why he should tell them anything, it would only end up with them finding a way to blame him.

The other man sighed as well. “I guess you won’t be working with an arm like that. You’ll have to talk to Father when he arrives…”

“Where is he?”

Hamal bit his lower lip before answering. “He got really drunk last night and he and Dad... had a fight.”

The omega man took a deep breath. His father was the nastiest son of a bitch, one old-fashioned jerk who drank too much and hit the only person in that family James didn't want to get rid of already. The dark-haired man swore under his breath, for if his father was a challenge to his patience, George and Jake were the kind of people he wanted to kill. And if dad wasn't here it meant…

“Hello, James. What happened to you? Finally found a guy who was too rough for you?” Jake, who was now probably in charge of the shop, arrived with that shit eating grin on his face.

“Shut up, asshole…” He practically groaned, avoiding looking at the oldest of the three.

“No need to get all defensive, you can talk to your Big Bro.” Everything about him made Bucky sick, including his voice right now. So he moved away from the man, heading towards the back of the shop. He couldn't do much with an arm like this, but he would find something to spend his time on. His cellphone rang loudly in the silence and he picked it up, Peggy, Steve must have called her to tell what happened last night. The dark-haired man sighed and answered It, ready to have her angry at him.

“Hello Carter.”

“Hello Carter? Are you serious Bucky, I was dead worried about you. Fucking Christ, Steve didn't know if you had arrived alright at home, and when I called your house no one answered…”

“I was doped; you know how doctors are always trying to but some drug in our system.”

“Who took you home?” She couldn't relax; Peggy Carter was always worried about something. He hated to be the one making her worry, but she got to understand her friends had grown up, and they didn't need her protection anymore.

“A female officer.” There was a strange sense of power when tricking Peggy.

“But Steve said the only omega officer was the one that took him home.”

“She wasn't an omega.” He had a half-smile, while resting his back against the wall. He felt kind of special when talking about it.

“Come on, why do you sound so cocky? Is not like you haven’t hit on any beta girls… That’s mostly what you do.”

“She wasn't a beta…”

“But you said she wasn't an omega, and she can’t be an alpha…”

“She can’t?” He was grinning wider looking to the number written in his plaster; maybe he should call her in the end.

There was silence for a couple of seconds; his friend was probably still loading the info. “Oh my fucking God. She’s an alpha?”

“Nailed it. And she gave me her number.”

Peggy’s voice became happier and lighter. “You’re going on a date? With someone you have already met? Who are you and what did you do to my friend?”

He laughed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know Peggy… She was really awesome, not like any woman I have ever met, she kind of reminded me of you.” That was true, his friend almost acted like an alpha. He heard her sighing, that was fun.

“You don’t even get started with that self-depreciating talk. Just fucking call her as soon as you can and set up a date. Just don’t schedule anything to Sunday afternoon; Steve’s mom wants us over.”

“Yes, sir!” He spoke pretending to be a soldier.

“Fuck you Barnes.” She was laughing at least. That was good, remembered him of the good old times. You’re becoming an old man James… At least he was sounding like one. He heard the familiar sound of his father’s car arriving and deep down he hoped the man was sober. Bucky had had enough of his drunken moments through the years.

“Gotta go Peggy. See you Sunday, okay?”

“Okay, promise you’ll call her?”

“Promise I’ll try.”

He hung off and put the cellphone back on his pocket. James could hear when his father entered the shop, so he walked to the front of the shop. Ready to listen to whatever his father wanted to say about his arm and his looks. He stood in the back, behind Hamal. Trying to stay out of the line of sight of his father.

Jack Barnes, his adoptive father was an old man. He wasn't the kind of old guy that people would find handsome, but everything on him screamed Alpha. He kind of looked like Bucky, which was good when he adopted the two Buchacan kids, but now it almost made James wander if he could add cheater to the list of bad things his father was. The man was drunk as a pig, but that wasn't any news.

Jake went straight to give his old man some taps on the shoulder of the old man. They were too much alike, the only difference being that the older man pretended he gave a shit about the kids he had helped brought to the world. His older son on the other hand had almost seven kids, two from his wife and five he had with different mistresses. James sometimes wandered how he could seduce that many people. “Come on Old man, you should fight with Ma that much. You look bad.”

“Joe tried once again to talk to me about that retirement non sense.” He could smell the booze from here.

“You know his only thinking about what’s best for you.” Hamal was trying to bring some sense. And Bucky was kind of happy for that, his dad needed someone to step up for him, and the only omega of the boys was not in the position – in the crazy hierarchy of the family – to speak up to no one.

“He has no right of taking me off the only thing that brings me some sort of joy. It’s enough that I've got to employ that useless kid.”

And he finally turned his eyes to Bucky, and he could almost see the surprise in his eyes. The old man walked towards him in furious steps and gripped his face. “In what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?”

“None of your business.”

“All of my business. As long as you don’t have an Alpha to take care of you, you’re my fucking responsibility.” The man looked into his son’s eyes with such intensity it should scared him. But James was over the time he was afraid of an old drunk. He used his free hand to set himself free from the grip and said still full of anger.

“I can take care of myself.”

He had seen that hit coming.

 

 

Natasha had seen that coming.

Sitting in her commander’s office, alone, with Fury staring at her with she assumed to be graveness. He was not happy about her actions last night; he was going to transfer her… Make all hell start over. She could see it happening, all because she couldn’t resist a little flirting. If her parents had seen her in this position they would have been so disappointed. They’ve always said she was meant for great things, if she had only listened to them and went to do something great of her life. For all that Natasha knew, she could have been the Politician to change the world. However, she was a detective in the 90DP of the NYPD with no prospect of advance in her career. Actually the woman had managed to get herself in a situation worse than before.

“Detective Romanoff, I believe you know the reason why you’re here.” His voice, as always, made her feel like she was in the army or something like that. Not that she disliked this, her mother spoke like that too.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant. I assure you nothing happened between me and him besides harmless flirting.”

The older man frowned in slight confusion for a moment. “For fuck’s sakes, I don’t fucking want to know who you’re fucking or not. That’s your deal, Romanoff. I called you here over something that really matters.”

She would have been embarrassed, if she was someone else. But she was Natasha, and she didn’t blush in such simple situations. “Understood, Sir.”

“Fine, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear any of this bullshit. What I called you here for is something simple. As you probably know, two officers from Homicides went transferred to Manhattan and Lensherr is on my ass asking for two detectives to fill in the hole. You and Barton are here for how long?”

It was now obvious where this was heading and she was delighted. “Six years, Sir. Two in Patrol and four in the house.”

“And you two have been doing a freaking good job.”

“I believe so, Sir.”

“You guys are probably the only two cops here that aren’t absolute motherfucking jerks, and you get the job done. So, I am – against my will – going to hand you two to Lensherr. So, what do you say?” He was staring down at her, imposingly arched eyebrow and all.

“If it’s my call, I’m fine with that. But you’ll have to ask Clint yourself.”

“I've talked to Barton last night. He said he’d only go if you continued to be his partner.”

“Very well. When shall we go?”

“As soon as you can. He’s being a real pain in the ass. Dismissed.”

She got up and gave him a small nod before walking out of the office. Clint was sitting on top of his desk, checking his cellphone. The red-haired sighed and stood in front of him.

“So, Homicides?”

“Yeah. Kind of suits us, don’t you think?” Both of them had that blank expression most people wouldn't understand, but they were happy and both could see it.

“Want to go to that Hungarian place to celebrate? Call Coulson so he can join us.” A faint smile crossed his face after he heard her proposition, and he showed the cellphone screen to her.

“Already have, Nat.”

They packed things into those classical cardboard boxes and headed out. Natasha didn't say a word, but she was delighted when Von Doom and Osborne looked at them and couldn't hide the amount of hate and envy in their minds. She wouldn't miss anyone here but Sergeant Fury, he was a great man. Had helped her and Clint when they got here and never gave two craps about what they were, only if they could finish the job. There was no guarantee the new boss would be like this. However, Nat would deal with it. She always did.

Now by the car, she went automatically to the driver’s seat - she always drove, mostly because Clint was a better shooter than her, and today was no different.

“Phil texted me. He says when we finish talking to the new Sergeant, we give him a call and he will meet us there.”

“Fine.”

There were a few minutes of silence, but Clint eventually asked the damned question she knew he would.

“So, how was it last night?”

 

Present

James entered the shop, not even a bit thrilled about how his day was going to be. As most days, Hamal was near the counter, just cleaning things this time.

“Good morning…” The alpha said, looking kind of worried. Just what he needed, a jerk’s pity.

“What’s good about it?” He answered, not even looking at the other man. He hadn't even wanted to come here in the first place, but he didn't need to give his father a reason to fire him.

Bucky took off his jacket and hang it on one of the wall hooks and looked down for a moment before putting the cellphone in the pocket of the jacket - no one would call him anyway. Steve knew where to find him; Peggy was in base for the next three months. And Nat probably wouldn't call him so soon.

“Come on, Bucky. It can’t be that bad.” His brother was still trying to talk to him, then -great, all he wanted.

James turned to the taller man and said, anger tainting his voice. “I slept at Steve’s place, she won’t talk to me and I have to deal with a bunch of motherfucking alphas who think my life is fucking great.”

He wasn't in the mood for any of this, but he was even less in the mood for his dad suddenly appearing from the back of the shop. “If you weren't all rebellious - if you acted like the omega you are - your girlfriend wouldn't have fought with you! She’s an ALPHA, James. She wants you to listen to what she says, not act and dress like a fucking whore. You’re not in control there, she is. And you should be thankful if she ever takes you back.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’m marrying you to the first man who can shut you up.” His tone of voice was dead serious and a shiver ran through the mechanic’s spine. He didn't have anything to say on that matter, his parents could legally do that if he showed himself _incapable_ of finding a mate.

“Dad would never let you." That was his only hope, for the time being.

“He has nothing to say on that matter. I will not let you die unbounded.”

“I would rather die than marry an asshole to become just a baby factory!” He shouted, feeling tears of rage rolling down his face. The older man just seemed so disappointed with him, like he was watching a kid throwing a tantrum. Why couldn't they get it?!

“So get her back, James.”

He moved away from all that, going to do his job before he ended up saying something that he would regret. He wanted to get together with her as much as he possibly could, and he knew it would be hard. Right now, though, James wasn't sure if he was ready. Steve had said to him yesterday: Before going to talk to her, you have to be decide, Bucky, what’s more important: your pride or hers. James knew he would end up giving in, mostly because he realized he had done many things he wasn't proud of. If Nat had done to him half of what he had to her, he would have dumped her in two days claiming he didn't need another Alpha bossing him around. But between realizing that and admitting it, there was a long way.

 

January (11 months earlier)

Natasha was actually having a great time. She, Phil and Clint were eating at their favorite place and talking about what kind of stuff Stark had been putting the older man and Pepper through - who Coulson mentioned had wanted to come, but Tony had taken her and her girlfriend to lunch, no questions asked. That wasn't any news; the billionaire always did what he pleased. She usually had fun hearing of those stories, even if the three of them didn't even smile properly. The trio never had needed things like laughs, their smiles few but true.

”So, Stark decided he was going to buy the guy a Armani Suit. But, of course, he didn't ask if his date wanted one.” Phil spoke between bites of food, talking mostly to her. Clint had probably caught up with the latest gossip during their breakfast so he was bored and eating his goulash like crazy.

”You’re going to get fat like that, Barton.” She teased.

The man rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a douche, Nat.” He finished his plate not long after, and looked at his husband. “You don’t think I’m getting fat, right Phil?”

“Not a chance, baby.” The older man was a rigid man, but she could tell he loved the detective. They were together for almost ten years now, and only one other person who had handled being that close to the sniper was her. And there had been days she wanted to beat him down for being so hard to deal with. Clint pushed the face of the other man away, rolling his eyes. “Sometimes you’re so cheesy I wonder why I married you.”

“Because you love me and the sex is great?” He was giving that one eighth of a smile he always did when being a smartass. Clint arched an eyebrow and took a sip of his wine.

“Can you two please let the flirtation for another moment?” She chimed in before taking a sip herself. Natasha didn't actually mind having to watch they have these moments. Both men were dear to her and it was really amusing most of times.

“Look who’s saying that, you weren't the one dealing with all the sexual tension between you and that Mister Barnes.”

“Shut up, Clint.”

“Come on, Romanov. You can’t lie to me, why don’t you call him?”

“He never gave me his phone number.”

This time Phil was the one give her the I-don’t-buy-your-bullshit look. “Oh please, I don’t underestimate you. I know you could get his whole life on a sheet of paper in under two hours if you wanted, Natasha.”

She almost smiled, but was cut off by her cellphone ringing. She picked it up from her suit’s jacket, seeing the unknown home number and frowning while answering.

“Hello?” She said, giving a serious look to her friends. They got the hint and stayed quiet.

“Hello, is that Detective Romanov?” She recognized the voice right away - she was quite proud of her memory and ability to recognize people, after all.

“Well, yes. Is that James Barnes?” Clint gave a half smile after hearing her say that.

“Yes. Glad you remember me. About last night¸ I’m sorry if I was too flirty.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“So…. I was wondering if, by any chance, you would like to go on-”

“A date?” She had a half-smile in her lips now, as well. Turning away from the couple unabashedly staring at her - they'd never respected the basic concept of privacy.

The man chuckled for a second, sounding almost embarrassed. “Yeah, a date.”

“That is an amazing proposition. I need to celebrate, anyway.” She wanted to give the young man a chance, and she hadn’t been on a date with a man she found interesting since, well, Clint.

“Great! What’s the occasion? If it isn't too much to ask, of course.” He hadn't the habit of calling people on dates, apparently. She could tell that much from the way he spoke, which was somewhat amusing, and it added a certain charm to the situation (Natasha enjoyed the idea of a clumsy guy, even if she doubted he was like that at all).

“I've been transferred to Homicides.”

“Oh, that must rock. So, where would you like to go?”

“I’m not sure, perhaps we could just go eat something.”

“Sounds great! I know a good place, I can make reservations for Saturday if you are up to it?”

“Saturday.” She turned her gaze to Clint, who had more experience in dating than her, and the detective nodded. She closed her eyes for a second. “I’m free on Saturday. Around eight?”

“Okay. I’ll text you the address after I get the reservations. See you Saturday then, Natasha.”

“Bye, James.” She hang up, and looked away trying not to be too happy - it was only a date, nothing serious. Clint gave a weak punch on her shoulder, laughing.

“Nat's got a date. That’s some lucky fella.”

“Shut up, Barton.”

Coulson patted her shoulder and said, looking at her in the eyes, serious as usual. “We are happy for you, only that. I hope you have a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I hope you're enjoying the fic so far.  
> And please don't get angry at me because of Bucky's family, I couldn't help my self to create oc's. Please give them a shot?
> 
> I'M REALLY HAPPY WE'VE got SO MANY KUDOS!   
> REALLY!  
> *actual five year old*
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos and stuff  
> Kissus  
> See ya next week!


	4. Chapter 4

_Present_

Natasha sat on her chair near her desk, a cup of coffee on her hands. Clint was looking at her, silently. He probably didn't know what to say, as when he tried to talk about Bucky she was not really receptive (the subject still too sore for consideration). The rest of the division was doing their jobs and the two officers would have to join them soon. This wasn't their week off after all, and she was relieved for that - her job had always been the only thing that never failed her, kept her busy and focused. After not having slept at all last night, she wondered which was going to be the disgrace of the day.

The red-haired woman crossed her legs and turned away from her partner. Looking at her desk, the last reports still there, paperwork waiting to be filled – chore both hated. The cup was left on the desk as she took her pen and prepared to be bored. On the corner of her eyes, Barton got up and went to talk to Rhodes, but Natasha forced herself to return her attention to the report at hand. At least this case had been solved, unlike another which Romanov didn't even like to think about, that had happened right after James moved in with her. That girl, she had got under Natasha’s skin and into her nightmares. Someday, she would be able to find who was the killer and what was her name. No person deserved to go like that.

“Romanov.” She was pulled out of this line of thoughts when Lensherr called for her. He had taken a chair and was sitting beside her. She didn't utter an answer apart from a quick look to let him know he wasn't being ignored. “Had a bad night?”

No answer still - she did appreciate his concern, but didn't like to talk about her personal life at the station. It didn't matter that he was someone she respected, there were things that just weren't any of their business. She turned the page to a blank one and continued filling the paperwork.

“Just wanted you to remember something.”

She looked at him, serious, eyebrow raised - a sign he could understand as ‘continue’.

“Me and Xavier, we broke up three times before our second son was born. We used to argue a lot, and sometimes we still do. Because loving someone doesn't mean closing your eyes to their flaws. Sometimes couples that fight are happier than those who don’t.” He turned his blue eyes to where Inspector Vanko was for a second. “And if things don’t get better… Well, shit happens. You’re amazing, I’m sure some other guy will be at your feet in no time. Anyway, your life is none of my business. I just wanted to make sure you’re not over thinking the situation.” He then got up, that kind of enigmatic smile on his lips.

This talk didn't suddenly make the debacle any less nonsensical – everyone had something to say to her today and it was helpful at all hearing all the cliches on breaking up. Nevertheless, what her boss said almost made her more... relaxed - less worried would be a better definition, perhaps. It was out of her hands, she just had to forget the dark-haired man.

“Nat, let’s go. We have a body in Central Park.” Clint walked by, retrieving the car keys on his way. “And I'll drive this time.”

She took her jacket before following him, mind now focusing only on the case she was going to receive. The dead didn't care that she wasn't on her best moment.

 

_January (11 months earlier)_

He was the first to arrive – not because he was anxious or some stupid thing like that, just because he lived three blocks away from the place. It had been a real pain to get dressed and he had to ask for Peggy to help him when she dropped by - the freaking broken arm wasn't making things easier, but there were still two months before he got the bloody thing off. And well, in two months it would be too creepy to call her on a date.

The restaurant he had chosen was a Mexican, one that Steve liked to come to, and for some reason he thought it would be fun to watch how that stiff police detective would deal with something more fun and carefree. Besides, it wasn't really expensive and James didn't have money to throw away. He checked his cellphone for the time - she was five minutes late. He considered calling her, but there was no need (she was probably near anyway).

The waitress came and asked if wanted something to drink, which Bucky had to deny. Being drunk before your date arrives is not a good thing, after all. His fingers were tapping the table on the rhythm of some old classic. Another five minutes passed and he bit his lower lip, nervous for once. Before he could do something stupid, though, a known voice called him.

“James?”

His glance went up, and, Holy Mother of God, he was breathless. Natasha was wearing jeans that fitted her perfectly – maybe a little tight but that was good -, black tank top and matching leather jacket on her arms. Was it him or it was getting hot in the room? He got up and gave her his best smile.

“Good to see you made it.”

“I just wasn't sure if you had given me the right address.” She was still stone serious and not looking happy at all. Maybe his idea had not been so marvelous.

“Sorry, I wasn't sure if you would like it…” Great, he was already apologizing.

“It’s good, I like to experience new things.” He then went to pull a chair for her to seat, on and she gave him a look and said, hand on his arm. “Please, there's no need. But thanks anyway.”

Bucky wasn't nervous, not really, but the feeling that he was probably screwing things up consumed him inside-out. He sat on his chair and the waitress came back, smiling.

“Will you have something to drink while you choose the food?”

“I’ll go for tequila. And you Natasha?” He looked at her and grinned, still insecure about everything he was trying to do.

“Vodka. Pure.” 

The waitress flashed them another smile and left, promising to be fast.

“Wow, you really are Russian.” 

“More like Canadian, but the blood is still here.” She rested her arms on the table, looking at him in what resembled curiosity (or at least that’s how he translated her gaze). 

“Well, I’m drop dead American. Born and raised in New York.” James shrugged. He was just another ordinary man. There was silence for a couple of moments, and he just couldn't let it happen. “So, Homicides. That must be tough.” 

The waitress came back and put their drinks in front of them. Natasha took a sip, not looking at him. “I’m new to it, so I have still to get used to things.” He drank almost half of the cup, because motherfucking hell he was a complete and absolute idiot. How did he ever manage to get a date on the first place? “And what do you work with?” She continued, looking back at him.

“Mechanic, not a big deal. Not my dream job.”

“And what would be your dream job?”

He wasn't sure if he should tell her. Most people would get weirded out at least shocked by it, as people like him weren't supposed to want something like that. But fuck it, he was already here. “I wanted to be a sniper. You know army. Special Units. They wouldn't take me in, though.” He tried to make it sound like he was okay with it.

Natasha didn't seem fazed, just nodded like ‘I get what you’re saying’. Then begun looking through the menu. Again, there it was, she was doing something he should have thought about first. 

The rest of the night went as smoothly as possible, considering he sucked at dates and she wasn't much of a talker. He ended up a bit drunk, but it was worth it, because she smiled – just for half a second but he knew what he had seen. Now, he was walking the red-haired to her car. Still a bit nervous, but quite pleased with himself. 

“So, did you have fun?” He asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

There was silence for a few seconds and he wanted to facepalm himself into tomorrow. Had he always been so stupid? He turned to face her, ready to say that she didn't need to answer, but the detective shushed him with a finger on his lips.

“Yes, I did. More than I thought I would. But next time, I’ll choose the place.” 

_Next time? Next time!_ He tried not to look too excited about it, but the smile he cracked was pretty obvious nevertheless. She stopped near a black car and he stood near her. James was not going to touch her first – the red-haired looked like she would rip off the arm of anyone who did that without her express consent.   
“So… I guess this is it.” He rested his side against her car, looking at her. Flirting was not one of his abilities but he was trying. She just stared back at him. “Would you give me your hand?” She frowned at his request. “Please.”

The detective complied at last. Bucky took a pen he had on his jacket’s pocket – not sure why he had it in the first place. It was kind of awkward since he couldn't both hold her hand and write but he managed it somehow. Eventually there it was, his cellphone number. She read it and looked back at him.

“In case you want to talk to someone or text… I’m pretty much all the time with my cellphone near me.”

“Thanks, James.”

There was silence and neither of them seemed to know what exactly they were going to do. He licked his lips, and fidgeted with his good hand, nervous as fuck. His eyes were locked on their feet, his mind boiling with thoughts about what was the reasonable thing to do now. He was scrapping something to say when it happened.   
Natasha stepped closer and her hand held his neck. His face turned in her direction and next thing he knew they were kissing. He circled her waist and pulled her closer, leaning in so their height difference wouldn't matter so much. Things kind of fell into place, as if everything was happening as it should. And wasn't only a brush of lips or anything you would expect of a first kiss - there was so much emotion that it stunned him for a couple of moments. They took their time adjusting to the touch, finding each other’s pace. When they finally parted, he was breathless for real and happily surprised.

“Wow, that was hot…” He kind of laughed. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway - even if it was barely noticeable. 

“You talk too much.”

 

Present

_They arrived at the crime scene a little before eleven in the morning, a cold breeze of fall washing the park. The body was in a normally secluded area, in which now there were a bunch of people trying to get a peek of what had happened. Clint went for the body as she went to talk with the patrol officer guarding the place, who looked fresh out of the academy and obviously nervous - probably his first corpse, then. He had big brown eyes and reminded her of her brothers, even if she wasn't sure of what triggered this connection._

_“Who found it?” She asked, picking up her small notebook - no, it wasn't the latest gadget, but it was good. The woman had always found paper a better way to fix her thoughts._

_“A jogger, early this morning. He was going through his usual rote and called us.” The detective could see the guy talking to another patrol officer a few meters away._

_“Right. What time was it?”_

_“Eight.”_

_“Why didn't you report it earlier officer?”_

_He started fidgeting. This kid was a bad liar, she could smell his sweat. There was something odd. Natasha’s instinct was saying to press for more. “No reason. Just traffic.” She knew there was no way the traffic would be bad enough for them to take two hours to get here._

_She arched an eyebrow, not looking impressed. The notebook went back to her jacket, her blue eyes searched for Clint just for a second. And he was staring at her, very serious. He must have found something with the coroner._

_“That’s your partner over there?” This kid needed someone to back up his story._

_“No, ma’am.” There was fear in his voice._

_“And where’s your partner?”_

_“He had to do something.” Lie. After lie, after lie._

_”You’re lying to me. Tell me the truth so I don’t have to take you in for questioning.”_

_She was getting more suspicious about this. The officer was a young alpha, and his pheromones were all over the place. He was scared and she could tell he was going to do something stupid. His hands went for his gun, and he begun mumbling nonsense._

_“I didn't want too… He made me do it. He said I had to prove I was an alpha. That I couldn't act like a crying little bitch. The guy was his dealer…. And…. I was so… terrified. I didn't want to, but he kept talking and… I just… Shoot the guy. Right in the stomach. And he was bleeding. We put him in the backseat of the patrol car and brought him here….I’m going to jail…” His hands were holding his gun._

_Natasha’s reflexes had always been something she was proud of. She could have stopped the boy; it would have been easy to go for the gun. But instead, she tried to reason with a young man with a gun pointed to his head. Of course things went bad._

_Nothing she could have said would have stopped him. The boy was so freaking terrified. Everyone was just frozen in shock. Clint went for his gun and was ready to shoot the boy’s hand._

_“Please, tell my mama I’m sorry.” And he pulled the trigger, the blood spattered around her face, and he fell to the ground._

_They had arrived there with one corpse to deal with. They were leaving with two. She was messing everything up. Barton ran towards her, worried. But Natasha was just in shock. She blinked a few times, staring at the boy. No tears escaped her eyes._

“Nat! Nat!” Clint kept calling her. 

And then she woke up on the shotgun seat of the parked car, sweating cold and almost hitting Clint in the face. A nightmare, it had been a fucking nightmare, just that. Memories that scared the crap out of her, things she had seen.

“Are you okay, Nat?” Her partner asked, worried. 

“Yeah. Just a bad dream.” She got out of the car. Their job was not an easy one, everyone had things that haunted them at night. She had to deal with hers, even if the amount was a little bigger than everyone else’s. 

 

March (9 months earlier)

Natasha was going to hit Clint if he didn't shut the fuck up. 

They were hanging out in Bruce’s house, the usual meeting of the group to have lunch and talk about random stuff. The only problem is the subject now was her date. Clint - who was intoxicated after drinking almost two bottles of wine by himself – was telling everyone about it. Coulson was listening to him with a soft smile on his lips, Tony was laughing his ass off – fucking Stark, like it was the funniest thing in the world the fact that she took James to the theater. Loki was next to Stark, looking bored (at least this one didn't care about her love life). Betty and Bruce were sitting on the couch next to her, giving Natasha understanding smiles. She was missing Pepper and her girlfriend; they would know how to change the subject subtly.

“Now Barton, let’s cut to what matters. Have they slept together yet?” She was definitely kicking both Clint and Tony’s asses if that question was answered.

“I don’t really know actually…” And the two assholes turned to look at her.

Natasha got up, pissed and walked to the kitchen, ignoring the pleads from the two man to stay. She knew it was odd that two adults going on dates for two months hadn't had sex yet. It was just, the opportunity had never shown up. There had been some making out, of course, but Bucky still had his arm in a cask and that would make everything ten times harder. She opened the freezer and found some orange juice to occupy her for a couple of moments - she was going to drive Clint and Phil back to their place, so no wine for her anymore.

“Tasha?” Betty called, now on the doorway next to her. 

“What?” She turned to face the doctor – who she noticed had neatly recovered her shape after pregnancy. They knew each other since college – most of the group did.

“Nothing, just wanted to check if you were angry. Sometimes those two forget how annoying they can be.” Betty pulled a chair and sat there. 

“Nothing I’m not used to.” The red-haired sighed, drinking. “I just… It pisses me off.”

“I know. They are just happy. But changing slightly the subject, when are we going to meet him?” The red-haired rolled her eyes. There were times her friends just couldn't get she liked to keep some of her private life private. “Don’t make that face. He’s dating my daughter’s godmother, I got to meet him and warn the poor boy what he’s getting himself into.” 

Before she could give any reply, her cellphone bipped with a message. 

_James B.  
“I’m up to celebration, finally functional again.” _

Following the text there was a photo of him with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling.

“For the look on your face I’d say those are good news.” 

She didn't answer, just gave an almost smile to the other woman. Betty smiled openly and got up. “I have to wake up Becca, if she sleeps through the whole afternoon we get no sleep at night.” 

“Fine.” 

After the doctor left she answered the message.

_“I’m at Banner’s. Think I’ll be free tonight. Want to go to my place and watch some films?”_

Two seconds later.

_James B.  
“Sure, see ya at 9?”_

_“Sounds good”_

When Natasha got back to the living room, she was a much better mood. Sitting on her spot on the couch and resting her bare feet on the coffee table. The subject had changed to Bruce and Tony trying to convince Loki to agree with them in some science matter. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

 

-9:10 pm, the same day-

Natasha was trying to make sure everything was in place.

It was not the first time Bucky came to her place, but she had a feeling this was going to be the first time he stayed over. Besides, all previous visits had been fast, mostly because he wanted to be more or less sober before driving back home. 

She had chosen an old film of action and spies, the lights already adjusted to just partially illuminate the living room. The only thing missing was James. He had said he might be a little late – something about dropping his friend off to a date. So she was waiting. 

The detective sat on the fake leather couch, and took a deep breath. ‘Calm down, Natasha. You’re a Romanov. You’re a grown woman, and the fact that an amazing Omega man is coming to your place means nothing. You’re not just another Alpha, you like him, you don’t just want sex.’ She was trying to keep focus. No one had ever slept over in her place, apart from family that is. 

The doorbell rang and she took another deep breath. This was it, he was here. She got up and walked towards the door, checking the magic eye just for sure, and there he was. Holding something in his arms. She opened the door, not a single trace of emotion slipping into her face. 

“You’re late.”

“Good to see you too, Nat.” She wasn't quite sure when he had begun calling her like that, but, if she had to guess, Natasha would say around the time when they started kissing as a greeting. He entered the apartment and handed her the plastic bag he was carrying. “Thought that you would like if a brought some fries.”  
She took the bag, indeed a good idea, and it smelled wonderful. He had a taste for junk food and seemed to be trying to convince her to join him. The red haired sighed and watched as he took off his shoes, placing them by the door. He was handsome, tall, his body was perfect and she was admittedly glad he wore tight clothing. The detective went to the kitchen – mainly to keep herself from staring too much - and put the fries on a plate before opening the wine (which Tony had given her and probably cost her place).

“So what are we watching today?” He asked, following her into the kitchen.

“From Russia with Love.” She offered him a glass, James smiled and took it. 

“I love those ancient Bond movies. It’s a rarity to find a fellow soul.” His smile was easy, or he made it look like it was. And she really enjoyed that.

“I’m not a particular fan. I’m a suspect, though. The Russian in me gets annoyed with the representation of my country.” 

“I bet you do. I feel kind of the same with the new romantic comedies that all feat an independent omega that finds out it’s much better to give up on freedom and marry her Alpha boss that in the beginning was her biggest rival.” He rolled his eyes, once more confirming his hate for gender stereotypes. 

“I don’t usually watch them. The rare times I go to the movies are to watch some independent film Tony has produced about gender roles.”

“Stark is a funny guy… The way you talk about him makes me think he’s the opposite of how the tabloids picture him.”

“Not the opposite, it’s just that everyone has more to them than what people usually think.”

“I would like to meet him someday.”

“Should I be jealous?” She didn't’t usually joke so, when he noticed she had, a big smiled brightened his face as he took the plate from her hand.

“No way, you’re much prettier and more badass than he’ll ever be.” 

They went to the living room and sat on the couch. Or that’s what they were supposed to do. Bucky sprawled on it like he owned the place and she stood, not amused at all. He smirked and pulled his legs up and when she sat down put them over her lap.

“Can’t wait for Bond kicking some Soviet asses.”

“Shut up, Barnes. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

He laughed and sat up to kiss her cheek. “I apologize, Nat.” His voice taunting her on purpose. Her hands rested on his knee and she caressed it with her thumb. “Okay, now let’s watch the movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, chapter 3, and no they're not getting back together anytime soon, mainly because times runs faster in the past than it does in the present.
> 
> And remember that I'm really thankful you guys are reading this and giving kudos and stuff.  
> And commenting.  
> Please continue with it!
> 
> Kissus


	5. Chapter 5

Present

If there was one useful thing he had learned from Jack had been that you can always drown your problems in alcohol. That was one of the reasons why he was in the bar tonight. Alone, as Peggy wasn’t around and Steve was working, and he had been here since the ending of his shift at the repair shop - the day had been fucking hard to deal with and he needed a break. Bucky closed his eyes before turning the ninth (or something like that) glass of whisky. The bartender knew him well enough and was patiently listening to his complaints about what had happened. James was staring at the counter and draw circles on it with his fingertip.

“I just want her back…” He said, now looking at the old beta man, who gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his head.

“You should stop now, boy. It’s late and I don’t think anyone’s coming to pick you up.”

“I can take care of myself.” The mechanic complained and pushed the guy’s arm away.

The bartender laughed, still looking at him. James got up – almost falling on his ass - but he didn't and that wasn't anyone’s business anyway - and stumbled to the bathroom. So many doors, for fuck sake’s, and all the signs looked confusing so he just walked into the closest and prayed it was the right one. There were urinals, at least, so he guessed he couldn't be that wrong. He went straight to the sink and washed his face, closing his eyes and resting his hands on the counter. He hoped Nat got his note, that Steve really delivered it before going to work. After a few seconds he heard the door being opened, but didn't bother looking who was. This was a fucking bathroom, not like he needed to check who was going to pee.

He should have. That was all he could think when he felt a body pressing his against the sink and hands traveling to unbuckle his belt.

“What the fuck?” He asked trying to push the guy away. He just wasn't strong enough and was too drunk to coordinate his body properly.

The guy was one of those who hit on Bucky since forever. He whispered, after biting the omega’s neck. “Just enjoy, I’ll make you forget your pretty girlfriend.” Then his hand covered James’ mouth. God, why did this always happened to him? The guys hand dipped into his pants and his underwear and started stroking him. He continued fighting to set himself free, but could feel himself getting hard nonetheless, as the dude pressed his own crotch (already hard of course) against his butt.

Fuck, no, this couldn't be happening to him. Not again.

In impulse he smashed the guy’s foot with his heel. That made the alpha jerk away, growling in pain. He had learned a thing or two throughout the years, after all. Right now he had to get out of here, though, so he tried to run for the door. As if things weren't fucking bad already, it opened before he could get to it and two more douchebags came in.

“What did you do to him?” One of them rasped, grabbing his arm.

“The same thing I’m doing to you if you don’t let me go.” He aimed for angry, but his voice almost failed him.

“I’d like to see you try.” The guy threw him on the wall and the dark-haired gasped in pain. One of the guys pulled his hair, making him clench his jaw but not avert his stare. “Not so brave now, are ya?” His voice was filled with irony and it made him want to hit the bastard. He tried, but the guy just clasped both his wrists with one hand and held them against his chest. “No no no. Don’t even try, boy.”

He tried to kick but it was useless as well as the guy pressed his hips against Bucky’s, who could feel panic streaming into his consciousness now. “Let go of me!” He shouted, even if he knew words didn't work with most assholes. The guy laughed at him, and pushed his hips once more.

Then finally something good happened on his day. He saw the door open again, already expecting more douches (one more, one less, the damage would be the same), but was gratefully surprised.

“Get your hands off him right now!” That was the bartender’s voice and James breathed in relief once the guy let go of him. His legs wouldn't work, so he slid all the way to the ground. The new guy screamed at the others, standing for James. All the mechanic couldn't think of, though, was that he wished it was Nat there. Pathetic. Apparently his subconscious and body conspired against him, taking her as his goddamn alpha and now making him shiver and shed stupid tears.

 

_9 months before(March)_  
The credits began rolling on the screen. It had been good, but now neither of them was sure of what they should do. Bucky was still lying on the couch, and stretched himself like a cat.

“It was a good film.” He said, looking at her and smiling.

“It’s a classic.”

And then there was some weird silence. Until he took a deep breath and grew the guts to do something. 

Bucky sat up, put a hand on her shoulder and bit his lower lip. Of course he had considered what could happen - he was not naïve like Steve to wait a ceremony before sex (he didn't even believe in marriage in the first place, one of many things he found unnecessary). The detective was looking at him and as always he didn't quite understand what was going through her mind. He could only hope he was catching the signs right. They ended up closer and he considered saying something, but it wasn't the moment.

She moved, facing him and getting closer. He moved his legs to stay each at one side of her body. His hand was still in her shoulder and he touched her skin, pulling Natasha closer until she got the hint of what he wanted and kissed him.

This kiss was different; there was something more, some intensity that had never been there before. She held his neck and his other hand touched her waist. They ended up falling back into the couch. Their bodies were close and he just wanted them to continue like this. The kiss parted and their eyes met. James gave a half smile and ran his fingers through her hair. The red-haired gave him another kiss, this one faster, before moving to kiss and bite his neck. The man closed his eyes and his hands caressed her back. When his hands dipped under her shirt, touching the skin, Natasha bit him a tad harder. Barnes gave a small chuckle and whispered. “Sorry…” She didn't answer, only gave another bite – this one lighter. He caressed her lower back still under the shirt. There was no bite this time, so he guessed this was okay.

The detective leaned in for another kiss, running her fingers throw his hair, messing it. When they parted she sat back on her heels and removed her shirt. In the pale skin he could see some scars – she was a cop he could expect it to be marked. Her bra was black as most of her clothing, and her breasts seemed just the perfect size. He wanted to touch them, to make her feel good. But doing anything without her explicit consent sounded wrong, even if they were already like this. God, he was overthinking. There should be some confidence in him.

He smiled, and used his elbows to lift himself and press closer to her. Their eyes locked on each other’s as James caressed her stomach with both hands before holding the sides and kissing her gently. He wasn't very sure of how much control he could take (as he had only had sex with beta girls, never an alpha before), then he did everything slow and gentle, so she could easily pin him down and take all control if she wanted. His hands held her as the kiss got more intense and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. When they parted again, their foreheads rested together and her hands went down, taking his t-shirt and tugging it upwards. He let go and let her remove it. The slim and soft fingers ran through his chest, like she was trying to trace every inch of his skin. There was a moment when he got tense, believing she was going down and would inevitably touch the scar - not that she wasn't going to find that out at some point, but he didn't want it to be now, this was so intimate. 

Their eyes met once more and he saw a spark there. Of something he wasn't sure how to define. Care, maybe, but some possessiveness too. She changed their positions, sitting on his lap and pushing him back. He just went with it. Her kisses were now travelling down his chest, small bites on his nipples that made him gasp of pleasure. The mechanic’s hands were touching her shoulders and caressing her hair. At some point her hand – that was probably supposed to unbuckle his belt – touched the scar. He arched away, more a reflex than an intention. Natasha looked at him and sat once again between his legs, whispering softly.

“I don’t mind it.” Those words may have been plain, but she kissed the scar and caressed it, as if it was a beautiful thing instead of a reminder of how broken he was. The touches were perfect and they made him moan, felt good. There was a sense of belonging to them – and what was he thinking? That sounded too much like a cheesy omega in love. And he would not that, for fucking fuck’s sake. 

His mind was pulled off any sort of thoughts, though, when she swiftly removed his pants and his underwear. James lifted his hips a bit so her job was easier, and before he could really notice all his clothing was laying on the ground.

She continued what she was doing; only now touching his inner tights. He hadn't been this aroused, well, since the first girl he had had sex with, when he was nothing but a horny teenager. He bit his lower lip, trying not to moan too loud – which proved impossible when she started to lick his dick.

“Nat-” He called, panting. Her eyes turned to him as she took him in her mouth. He then was just there, gasping, moaning and calling her name. And she was… Dead serious, even if he could clearly sense the lust. His legs… Great, now he had to focus on keeping them not so open. Damn, instincts could take the best of him. He was so near, her mouth felt so warm, and they just spread against his will. “Nat- Stop.” He asked and she complied.

“What’s the matter, James?” 

“I don’t wanna come just yet.” He said; hand on her face pulling her up. He couldn't tell her it was because his body reactions were taking him off the comfort zone, making him wet and pliant. Instead, he gave her a gentle smiled and sat up; his hands circled her torso to open her bra. Natasha let him do it and he tried not to stare too much, kissing her neck and shoulders before whispering. “Have condoms?”

“I’ll go pick them.” She replied kissing his ear before getting up. He looked at her as she walked towards what he guessed was her bedroom, not quite sure of what he was supposed to do while he waited. So he turned off the TV – noticing now the thing was still on – and just sat back, waiting. 

He wasn’t ready for it when she came back naked. Bucky was sure he had never seen a sexier woman his entire life. Natasha threw him the condom and the man just stared at her, plastic square sitting limply on his hand. She straddled him with something that resembled sass in her eyes. “I’m not doing this.” She said, looking pointedly at him and resting her arm on his shoulder. And he smiled, opening the wrap with his teeth before putting it on. The detective took him on without warning and he let his head fall back, moaning unashamedly and not alone in it. 

He didn't want to continue making noise, so he hid his face on the joint of her neck with her shoulder to suck on it, while one hand massaged her breast and the other grabbed on her waist. She was using the back of the sofa as leverage to slide up and down, rocking her hips against his slowly. Her soft moans made him hornier, wanting more. 

Soon they were panting messes. He was damn near the edge, and she was moving faster and harder. 

So close, so god damn close. Natasha moaned louder, at last going almost limp over him, and just the sound, the feeling it gave him to know he had made her feel like that, were enough to make his vision go white and his body tremble. 

There were a few minutes of silence, as he felt like all the energy had been drained from him. His body was covered in sweat and all he could do was try to regain control of it. Natasha ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

“We should go to bed.”

It took him a while to answer, his hands now both resting on her hips and a dumb smile on his face. “I’m good here.”

 

Present

Natasha woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and she fucking hated it. She tried to ignore it, even put the pillow over her face trying to cut off the sound, but the bloody thing wouldn't shut up. So she eventually sat up on the bed, the pillow falling on her lap.

“James, turn the fucking thing off.” 

There was no James lying beside her on bed, though. No sign of him, just a cold side on a too big bed where he should have been. She signed. For five months they had shared that bed, every day but the heat ones (those days he preferred to pass alone in a motel), which had only happened twice on that period. Of course she had grown used to his presence.

Natasha crawled on bed to hit the freaking clock’s stop button. She then left the bed, which was getting colder as November came. Heavy sigh and she went to the bathroom, noting how every single one of his things were still there. Her reflection matched her mood - hair a mess, face crumpled and tired eyes. He had been gone for two days now, and all she had received from him was a note, delivered by Steve around six last night. 

He looked kind of sad, giving her a sympathetic smile. Clint had told her to let it be, to forget it, that it didn't matter and she should try to abide to his advice. But she just couldn't not give James a chance to try and fix things. Barton was so worried she might end up hurting herself even more that it was getting annoying - she didn’t need his protection. 

The note was now tapped on her fridge and seared on her mind. Simple and direct, but heartfelt all the same. 

_“Nat, I’m sorry, so sorry. ___  
 _I know I messed up and I want to make it right._  
 _But first I got to set things straight within myself._  
 _Please, do not give up on me._  
 _I hope I’m able to do this before you forget me._  
 **_James”_**

This was good; he was trying to solve the problem. But god, how long would it take? She couldn't wait forever, even if she liked him and missed him. 

She sat on the edge of the tub and sighed. Her apartment was so empty right now. Usually by this time Bucky would have put some rock to play on the radio and be walking around the place singing along. Natasha would complaint about it, saying she liked the silence – which she actually did, but now only made her feel lonelier. The detective turned on the hot water and dipped her feet in it. 

Breaking up was not as easy as some people would have you believe, especially when you still cared about the person. It wasn't the big drama most films pictured as, either. It was so… unsettling.

 

_9 months earlier (March)_

There was movement beside her on the bed. 

That wasn't right. Her hand creeped towards the drawer where she kept her gun, that is, until she remembered what had happened last night, the scent of the omega now registering and making her smile. She then turned to the side, opening her sleepy and pleased eyes. James was asleep still, lying on his stomach and facing her, hickeys on his skin and his hair was a mess. She wanted to touch him, to make him repeat all those fantastic noises from yesterday. 

Gazing around, she noticed the snow covering everything outside. She took a moment to be glad for the heater, which would keep the Sunday morning all warm and cozy. 

“It’s early… Go back to sleep.” James’ voice broke the silence.

She turned back to him, kissing him quickly and caressing the back of his neck. “You can sleep some more if you want to.” No answer given, he closed his eyes once more and drifted back to sleep.

Natasha got up and to the closet to get dressed. She needed some food, after all, and as she usually had breakfast at a cafeteria on her Sundays off there was nothing but coffee in the cabinet. The detective put on a black sweater over sports bra and dark cargo pants, then tied her short hair in a careless ponytail and took random sneakers on her way out (as those were near the door with most of her shoes). Natasha then locked the door just to be sure, she wasn't certain if her apartment was the safest place on earth for him to stay asleep with an unlocked door. 

There was no elevator, so she as usual had to take the four flights of stairs. On the sidewalk, Natasha could hear the comforting accents of her foreigners’ filled neighborhood (mostly from Eastern Europe, as her family). Of those who were cold at first, but warm when they trusted you enough. She especially liked the polish couple from the coffee shop three blocks away - omega women that always smiled when they saw her. The red-haired would drop by and check on them every morning she could manage. 

When she entered the shop, the youngest of them waved from across the counter. “Good morning, Detective Romanov. Sonja made that blueberry pie you like so much, should I take a slice for you?”

“Hello, Tania. Make it two to takeaway.”

“You have a guest?” She asked, whilst putting both slices in a plastic container.

“Indeed, yes.” Natasha answered curtly, trying to avoid questions - which was probably clear, as Tania dropped the plastic bag with the purchase in front of her on the counter.

“That’s eight dollars, Detective.”

She then paid and was opening the door when the other woman spoke. “And just so you know, you should leave home smelling like sex with an omega more times. Those jerks need to know which kind of people deserve to get laid.”

She only rolled her eyes and sighed before leaving. When she was out, though, the first thing she did was smell her arm, now noticing the mixed scent on her skin. Sometimes she forgot this was a bad side of having sex. 

Her apartment building was two blocks away, and only now it came to mind that never once after Clint she had let a man stay over at her apartment. Nevertheless, James was there all by himself and she was not even a bit apprehensive about it. Maybe it was like her mother said, that a mate is known by instinct - not that she had ever expected one, for as her school teacher said: “you won’t find a mate, because you’re…different, and society isn't ready for different.” 

Once upstairs, she left the pie on the kitchen table and took of her sweater. Then back on the bedroom, she sat by a still sleeping Bucky. The clock on the night table marked nine o’clock and Natasha was awfully tempted to wake him up. The man saved her work, though, turning to her after stretching and yawning. 

“Where were you?”

“Buying food.” Her hand rested on his tight and sat up, and for a few moments they just looked at each other. He offered her a hand and held hers softly, running his fingers on her skin. Natasha just enjoyed this quiet silence and kissed his hand, earning a laugh and a pretend look of surprise. She almost smiled.

“So, can we eat whatever you brought now? I have a lunch to attend.”

“Should I be jealous?” She returned the teasing that was usually his and that got her a smile in retribution.

“Nah, it’s just Steve’s mom. She invites me and Carter to lunch with them on Sundays every once in a while.” The man got up and walked to the bathroom naked. “Do you mind finding my clothes? I might need them.” The detective got up, threw a pillow to hit him square in the head and went to the living room. 

She hadn't had the chance to meet his friends since that day on the police station. He mentioned them often, how amazing they were and how Carter (coincidentally Pepper’s girlfriend) was always bossing them around and how they fought occasionally but all three cared a lot about each other all the same. He had mentioned that they - Natasha and Peggy - were weirdly similar. She didn't particularly like that perspective, but what could she do? After retrieving his clothing, Tasha went back to the bathroom. Her date was smiling, looking at the hickeys all over his skin. 

“You did want to mark me, right Nat?” He asked before taking his clothes and putting his boxers and his t-shirt on, the marks she left still showing in his neck. “Dude, Steve and Peggy will interrogate me. Not to mention my jerks of brothers.”

“Sorry.” She whispered and hugged him from behind. He closed his eyes and she rested her forehead on the back of his neck. 

“No need to be, my beautiful alpha.” The title was there more as a tease than anything else. She sighed and bit his skin to get across the idea that she didn't like that tone of voice, the one he used when talking about alphas or the fact that he was an omega. But that wasn't a problem they had to worry about right now. He turned to face her, his hand on her cheek, giving half of a smile before kissing her breathless. He pushed her against the tile wall, but again, his moves were subtle like he wasn't sure if he should be doing this. Her hands dipped inside his t-shirt and caressed his chest, enjoying the touch of warm skin. 

She broke the kiss and said with their lips still brushing. “Up for another round?” Then pushed him off a bit. 

Bucky answered her with an open smile. “A quickie one before breakfast?” 

Not bothering with words, she pushed him towards the bedroom. The kiss was once more on, and the detective had to say he was really good at this. When they fell once more on bed, already taking off their clothing, his moan was almost perfect. If he had the slightest notion of how much he affected her, she was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dearies!  
> Did you miss me?  
> Sorry for not posting sooner, but stuff happened and I qot caught in between things.  
> But you had a new chapter with sexy times!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Yey!  
> thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks.  
> See ya soon!  
> Kissus!


End file.
